The present invention relates to a pneumatically operated nailing machine for continuously driving nails by a main piston which is operated by compressed air. The first requisite of the pneumatically operated nailing machine is that it can drive nails quickly and accurately.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a pneumatically operated nailing machine having a nail feeding piston mechanism that is capable of feeding nails quickly and accurately.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rapid compressed air evacuating device for the nail feeding piston, which permits quick nail feeding.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an engaging device for the nail feeding piston and a nail feeding pawl, which permits accurate and smooth nail feeding.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device for cutting a steel wire connecting the nails, both accurately and easily.
A further object of this invention is to provide a nail magazine that allows the use of nails of different lengths.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a nail placing plate designed to always feed the nails to a fixed position, in order that accurate nail feeding can be achieved.